Chance Encounters Change Everything
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Goku meets Bardock in Hell! Doesn't sound nice, but it is! Set right after Goku falls off Snake Way and before he finds King Yemma's tree of fruity goodness. CONTINUED BY YAMIYUGIYUKI. SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS.
1. Chance Encounters Change Everything

Goku was asleep in the back of a street cleaner going down Snake Way.

_"Give me my milk. Just dump the donuts over there..." _he mumbled, sleeptalking.

The driver hit a bump, which sent Goku flying out of the truck and off Snake Way. Falling, but still asleep, he mumbled _"Now why'd you have to dump the truck of donuts on my head?"_

About halfway down he woke up and realized he was falling. Screaming and flailing, he hit the ground with an "Oomph!" that seemed a bit too loud. Then he heard a voice from under him.

"Hey dumbass, think you could get off me? I ain't no bed."

Goku got to his feet quickly when he realized he had fallen on someone and went to help him up, but the man was already looking at him with wide, surprised eyes. "I'm sorry," Goku apologized. "I was asleep on Snake Way and when I woke up I was falling. My name's Goku." Then he really got a good look at the guy whose face he'd drove into the dirt and his eyes widened. "Hey! You look just like me! And those clothes you're wearing look kinda like Raditz's, but different colors! Are you a Saiyan too? I heard they all died, except for me and a few others. Which, now that I think about it, doesn't really include me now." He pointed at his halo and laughed.

The Goku look-a-like didn't answer, but just stood there staring at him. _"How could he be here? He's too good. He's supposed to defeat Frieza! Was that all a lie? Is my hope for vengeance through him all for naught? No. Everything else I've seen has come true. That has to as well. I have to trust in that. But dammit! How is he here, now? Why?"_

The stranger stood and stared while Goku talked, not really taking in what was being said. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. "Well, it was nice meeting a fellow Saiyan," Goku said. "Even if it is in the afterlife. I have to go find King Kai and get training now before those other two Saiyans reach Earth. I have to be ready when my friends wish me back to life."

The man seemed to snap back at that. "Wish you back to life?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "See, there are these things on Earth called the Dragon Balls. There are seven of them, and when you bring them all together you get one wish. My friends and family are going to wish me back to life so I can help fight the Saiyans. The only reason I'm dead is because my friend Piccolo had to kill me to kill Raditz. Apparently, Raditz is my brother, and was disappointed that I hadn't already destroyed Earth, so he was planning to do it himself. Actually, he wanted me to help, but I wasn't going to blow up my own planet! But he took my son, so Piccolo and I went after him. He was too strong for just one of us, so I held him from behind while Piccolo shot his Special Beam Cannon at us. It killed him, but it killed me, too," Goku explained. "So now I have to get training from King Kai and be back within a year so they can wish me back."

"_Damn, he talks a lot. Must be an Earth thing. Saiyans were always more action than talk."_ The man took another look at Goku. "You said your name was Goku?"

"That's right," he replied.

"Bardock." He stuck his hand out and Goku shook it. "You were right when you assumed I was Saiyan. I was killed by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. I saw it in a vision before it happened, but when I went to warn everyone...no one believed me. Our planet was destroyed, our people dwindled down to a handful, all in one blast from that damned evil lizard bastard."

Goku looked at the ground. "That's what Raditz said, but I didn't want to believe it." He looked back up at Bardock and laughed once. "I find out I'm an alien only to then find that my home planet was destroyed when I was a baby. Talk about a major bummer!"

Bardock looked off into the distance, remembering. "Yeah. Major bummer." He paused, then "I was on my way back from a mission. Wipe out the population of Planet Kanassa so we could sell it. That's what I did as a member of the Planet Trade Organization. We thought we'd got everyone on the plantet, but it turns out there was one native still left alive. He snuck up behind me and hit the back of my head saying something about cursing me with the sight of my planet dying. See, the Kanassans have the gift of precognitive foresight. He gave it to me so I could see the demise of Vegeta-sei just as he had seen the downfall of his own planet at the hands of my team." Bardock looked Goku straight in the eyes. "I saw Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta before he did it. But I also saw something else. I saw the life of a Saiyan child, sent to Earth right before the destruction of his own planet. I saw that Saiyan child grow up kind and gentle, but with the instincts of a fighter." Bardock paused, then clinched it with his son's Saiyan name. "I saw you, Kakarot, ascend to the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeat the evil tyrant Frieza." He noticed Goku's look of surprise and nodded. "Yes. Right before Frieza killed me I saw you, my son, defeat him."

Goku stared wide eyed at the man claiming to be his father. It made sense. He looked just like him. He was a Saiyan. He even had a tail. "Father..." It was barely a whisper, a test to his tongue. "Father." Louder this time. "Yes, son," Bardock quietly replied.

In a split second, Goku made a decision. "Come with me."

"What?" Bardock was confused at the quick change of subject and tone.

"Come with me," Goku repeated. "We'll find King Kai together, train for a year, and when the time comes I'll contact my friends and have them wish the both of us back. We can use all the help we can get against these Saiyans, especially if I can't persuade them to change their ways."

Bardock looked at his son, dumbfounded and surprised. "Kakarot...you would do that?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! Why not? I'm sure Gohan would be more than pleased to meet his grandpa! And Chi-Chi won't be mad, which is always a good thing. Yeah, come with me...dad."

"'_Come with me...dad.'"_ Bardock thought._ "Wow. Never thought I'd be called 'dad.' Maybe I _should _go. Meet my grandson and daughter-in-law. Maybe I could even get revenge against Dodoria for killing my team members."_ His decision made, he looked at his son with renewed hope. "Yeah. I think I will. It'd be nice to live again. And from what I've seen of Earth and you, it doesn't look like such a bad place to live."

Goku jumped up high and yelled "WOOHOOOOO! We can't lose with you on our side! Gohan's gonna love this!" When he landed he had a sheepish look on his face that confused Bardock a little. "I should warn you, though," Goku said. "Chi-Chi's very...strict. She wants Gohan to become a scholar, so I haven't even been able to train him, which is a shame. I have a feeling he could be even stronger than me!"

Bardock thought about that. If his grandson was even stronger than the man who'll defeat Frieza, that's quite an accomplishment. That power needed to be honed at a young age. "Kakarot. How old is Gohan?"

"He's four. Hopefully Piccolo can train him enough in time. Which reminds me; we should get going. We have to find King Kai!"

Bardock chuckled at that. "Well, we'll have to find our way to Snake Way first. You landed in Hell, Kakarot. I'm pretty sure a Kai isn't going to be down here." At his son's worried look at landing in Hell, Bardock smirked. "Don't worry, Kakarot. I know a couple ogres who could help us out. Come on. Oh, and about Chi-Chi not letting Gohan train...well, I'm sure she can't say anything if his grandpa Bardock wants to spend some time with him..."

*line break*

A/N: And that's it! I had this idea in my head and had to check if had it and lo and behold they didn't. There was one similar, but not exactly what I wanted. It figures. If you want something done you have to do it yourself.


	2. Author's Note

ATTENTION EVERYONE.

This story is being continued by YamiYugiYuki.

The first chapter (the one you just read) is on her page now. I'll keep this story up on my page, but she has adopted this baby. I am no more affiliated with the writing process of the story from here on out than you are.

But I have high hopes! Just as you do, no doubt.

I trust we will behave as adults and respect her as a writer.

HERE'S THE LINK!

s/9924413/1/Chance-Encounters-Change-Everything


End file.
